


Encuéntrame

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción Autorizada"Escuché su voz,Escuché su vozEscuché su voz".Se le dice a Hyukjae que su amante ha perecido.¿Y si mintieran?
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Find Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624367) by haeshaped. 



—Damas y caballeros, lamentamos informarles de una posible tragedia que involucra a sus seres queridos. Actualmente, nuestro control de tráfico aéreo no puede localizar el vuelo KE86 de Korean Air con destino al aeropuerto de Incheon, que parte de JFK, Nueva York, con la intención de aterrizar aquí hace una hora.

Hay una pausa, seguida de una exhalación profunda.

—Acontecimientos recientes nos han informado que el avión probablemente se ha estrellado en el océano Ártico. En este momento, como todavía no podemos establecer contacto con la cubierta de vuelo, no podemos ofrecer información sobre posibles sobrevivientes. Le pedimos amablemente que permanezca sentado hasta nuevos anuncios. Hable con un miembro del personal si necesita apoyo o asistencia.

El anuncio hace eco en toda el área de espera, incluso minutos después de que el miembro del personal desocupe la sala. La gente está llorando, gritando, confundida. Hyukjae mira a su alrededor, inseguro; otros hacen llamadas telefónicas apresuradamente, él supone que están tratando de contactar a sus familiares que están (o estaban) a bordo del vuelo aparentemente estrellado.

No se mencionaron los restos, ni se mencionó una llamada SOS. Hyukjae, un ingeniero, sabe cómo funciona la tecnología actual; cualquier tipo de señal de socorro mínima se señalaría de inmediato en el radar de control de tráfico aéreo. Para que una aeronave descienda al océano sin siquiera una palabra; era extraño y posiblemente incluso sospechoso.

Nada en ese breve anuncio tenía sentido para él. Donghae estaba vivo. Él lo sabía.

Con una compostura tranquila que no sorprendería a nadie, Hyukjae saca su teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo y toca el nombre de Donghae para iniciar una llamada, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Presiona el teléfono contra su oreja y después de una _larga_ pausa, el tono de marcado chilla a través de él.

Suena. Y suena.

Finalmente, no hay nada más que silencio en el otro extremo. Hyukjae retrae el teléfono de su rostro apresuradamente, verificando si la llamada se había desconectado después de esperar demasiado por una respuesta, pero fue todo lo contrario.

[Llamada conectada: Donghae]

Lentamente, esta vez, Hyukjae lleva el teléfono de vuelta a su oído y en un suspiro tembloroso logra pronunciar una sílabas o dos. —¿Donghae?

La espera silenciosa parece durar para siempre, mientras Hyukjae no puede escuchar nada al otro lado, ni un suspiro, ni un poco de conmoción. Está a punto de bajar el teléfono de su oído una vez más cuando las palabras se pronuncian rápidamente, casi apresuradas. Lo escucha y su corazón se detiene, seguido por la línea que se desconecta.

—Encuéntrame.


	2. Día Uno

Por el momento, Hyukjae sentía que no había otra habitación que estuviera a la altura del nombre de "sala de espera", como la que estaba abandonado actualmente. Él y el resto de las familias reunidas habían estado esperando más noticias sobre sus seres queridos por lo que parecían horas, tal vez habían sido horas, realmente no había estado prestando atención a mucho fuera de su propia cabeza.

Su anterior, y muy breve, llamada telefónica con Donghae le rodeó la cabeza, como la melodía repetitiva de un divertido parque de atracciones e igualmente enloquecedor. Claro como el día, había escuchado la voz de su amante a través del teléfono. Esa no fue la primera rareza ni la última. Por supuesto, hizo varios intentos de devolver la llamada, pero la línea pareció ceder después de tantos intentos fallidos de conectarse. Era otra anormalidad en sí misma, si el cuerpo de Donghae, junto con su teléfono, realmente se hubiera ahogado en el océano, la línea no intentaría conectarse, simplemente iría directamente al correo de voz.

Hyukjae niega con la cabeza y continúa con la fachada de que él también es un miembro de la familia desconsolado y afligido, que se mezcla con la multitud de madres, padres, esposos, esposas, hijos y el resto de los devastados.

Algunos miembros del personal de la aerolínea hacen sus rondas con ofertas ocasionales de té caliente o bebidas frías, pero él se niega cortésmente, pero de todos modos los mira con recelo.

Algo no está bien, pero ¿qué puede hacer?

Se niega a hacer un escándalo, causar una escena. Si Donghae todavía está vivo allá afuera, tal vez no esté destinado a estarlo; tal vez si le dijera a alguien que lo estaba, rápidamente se asegurarían de que no lo estuviera.

Sería indignante para él hacer cualquier tipo de acusaciones mientras estaba rodeado de pobres familias que se aferrarían a cualquier tipo de esperanza de que sus seres queridos estuvieran a salvo. Se queda callado y piensa en sus reflexiones una vez más, tal vez por centésima vez.

La llamada telefónica de Donghae no dejó absolutamente ningún rastro de pánico. No en su voz ni en su entorno. Parecía apresurado, pero definitivamente no entró en pánico. Seguramente si él fuera parte de un terrible accidente, habría una conmoción que lo acompañaría, pero no había nada. Fue entonces cuando Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que toda la evidencia que tenía era probablemente todo lo que tendría y que no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Él estaba perdido.

Sin embargo, no tan perdido como Donghae.

Al final el pensamiento lo deja inexpresivo. Nunca había aceptado la realidad que le ofrecía un miembro del personal mal informado, pero ahora que su mente divagaba, estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—Damas y caballeros.

La cabeza de Hyukjae se levanta para mirar a la mujer que se dirige a los que están esperando. Dos funcionarios de aspecto bastante importante están a su lado; posiblemente agentes del servicio secreto, Hyukjae reconoció vagamente el uniforme.

—En las últimas horas, nuestra tripulación ha estado trabajando diligentemente para localizar el avión perdido, junto con sus pasajeros. La última ubicación conocida de la aeronave estaba a 38,000 pies sobre el océano Ártico, aproximadamente a 200 millas al norte de la costa de Rusia. Por lo que podemos reunir aquí, en este momento, el piloto intentó enviar una señal de socorro de aterrizaje de emergencia al aeropuerto continental más cercano antes de que se cortaran todas las comunicaciones desde la cubierta del vuelo.

Algunas personas jadean. Las cejas de Hyukjae se levantan en evidente confusión. La mujer abre la boca para hablar de nuevo, luego sus ojos se posan en Hyukjae y su brazo levantado.

—¿Señor?

—¿Cuál Aeropuerto? —Hyukjae pregunta, muy consciente de que todos en esa habitación se han vuelto para mirarlo.

—¿Perdón? —ella dice, desconcertada.

—Dijo que la señal de socorro fue enviada al aeropuerto continental más cercano. ¿Cuál Aeropuerto?

El momento es fugaz, pero Hyukjae se da cuenta de que uno de los altos, hombre con traje se inclina y susurra una breve frase a la mujer.

—Era el aeropuerto de Sokol, señor.

Hyukjae asiente como si estuviera apaciguado con la respuesta; puede sentir las miradas de los hombres fijas a él y prefiere no atraer más atención no deseada a sí mismo.

El miembro del personal continúa vacilante, vigilando a Hyukjae mientras habla. —Todavía no podemos confirmar nada sobre la vida de los que están a bordo, pero nuestra mejor suposición sería que _no hay sobrevivientes._

Esa frase parece horrorizar a los que esperan; la escena se disuelve rápidamente en pánico cuando la gente llora y exige respuestas. Algunas personas se hunden en sí mismas, emanan silencio y otras, enojadas, buscan respuestas en los cielos. Hyukjae no reacciona tan rápido, los engranajes en su cabeza se agitan más rápido ahora.

La gente se apresuró a confiar en la palabra de la representante y, sinceramente, Hyukjae desea que él también pueda. Sin pruebas de los restos, un cuerpo, una sola alma recuperada, no creería nada.

—Señor.

Los engranajes se detienen cuando Hyukjae es arrebatado de su tren de pensamiento. Él mira hacia arriba, el miembro del personal femenino se para frente a él, luciendo preocupada. —¿Tenía familia en el vuelo?

Él mira a su alrededor a la multitud de personas que parecían necesitar más apoyo que él antes de responderle con ironía. —Mi esposo —por un momento, olvida el prejuicio, olvida que para un extraño, Donghae es simplemente un amigo cercano, se olvida de preocuparse.

Si la mujer está conmocionada o disgustada, no lo muestra, simplemente asiente con los labios fruncidos. —Entiendo que esta noticia debe ser difícil de asimilar, pero le pido que nos pase sus datos para que podamos contactarlo sobre posibles desarrollos.

—¿No deberías tener mis datos de contacto? —Hyukjae pregunta, un poco abruptamente. Parece que está temblando.

—¿Debería?

—Mi esposo me tiene en la lista como su contacto en caso de emergencia, por lo que sé, la aerolínea puede acceder a esa información —Hyukjae piensa que su tono es demasiado rudo para esta mujer que obviamente no había hecho nada, pero su minúscula participación en este confuso estado de cosas la hizo algo culpable. Se aferra a eso.

—Tiene razón, señor —dice ella, masajeando su sien despreocupadamente—. Mis disculpas, ha sido un día largo como puede imaginar —por el rabillo del ojo, los hombres de traje siguen mirándolo severamente. Es una suerte que le hayan llamado la atención, ya que si no hubiera mirado una milésima de segundo en su dirección, tal vez no hubiera notado el auricular metido en el oído de la mujer. No le dirá nada.

—Entiendo —dice Hyukjae con una sonrisa tensa.

Ella le devuelve el gesto, no importa cuán falsos ambos saben que lo es. —En ese caso, ¿podrías decirme el nombre de su esposo?

—No.

Hyukjae no espera una respuesta, gira rápidamente sobre sus talones y sale directamente de la sala de espera. Tal vez ella lo llamó, él no estaba escuchando. El bullicio de la terminal principal llena sus oídos una vez más; la vida siempre se movía en un aeropuerto, todas estas personas tenían la libertad de continuar con su vida cotidiana una vez más, sin saber que a solo unos metros de distancia en una oscura sala de espera, cientos de personas habían recibido noticias que cambio sus vidas.

Afortunadamente, Hyukjae no se consideraba una de esas personas. Aún no.

—¿Nos toman por completos tontos? —murmura para sí mismo mientras se sube al Range Rover compartido de Donghae y él. El enorme automóvil solo lo hace parecer imposiblemente más delgado cuando está sentado al volante. Lo habían comprado hace unas semanas y Hyukjae no estaba muy familiarizado con conducir un automático, en lo que respecta a sus planes, Donghae iba a ser quien los llevara a casa desde el aeropuerto esa noche.

El tiempo era desconocido para él; y realmente tampoco importaba. Mientras su mundo se detenía lentamente, los engranajes de su cerebro comenzaron a zumbar de nuevo. Debería haber estado pensando en cómo pasaría las noticias a la familia de Donghae, pero al hacerlo, tendría que aceptar la falsa realidad de las personas quien lo subestimó.

Conduce a casa, un tanto descuidadamente, con la radio apagada. El viaje dura un poco más de una hora y prefiere no preguntarse cuántos días combinados Donghae y él han perdido haciendo este viaje solitario cada vez que uno de ellos tiene negocios en el extranjero. Sus trabajos mantenían una tendencia a acortar cierta distancia entre ellos, pero nunca se había mantenido la distancia entre ellos.

El avance por el puente de Incheon es más lento de lo habitual; el tráfico disminuyo por millas ya que todos salían del aeropuerto después del aumento de los vuelos de larga distancia que aterrizaron durante la noche. La radio permanece apagada, así que cuando el sonido agudo de un iPhone corta el silencio tan repentinamente, Hyukjae se estremece en su asiento.

Sus ojos abandonan el camino mientras hurga apresuradamente a través de los bolsillos de su abrigo para agarrar el dispositivo, los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos casi pueden ahogar el tono de llamada agudo. Sus dedos finalmente se envuelven alrededor del vibrante dispositivo. _¿Podría ser?_

Por supuesto que no puede ser. La respiración de Hyukjae se vuelve a ralentizar, no está seguro de si es alivio o decepción lo que lo invade cuando el nombre de la madre de Donghae aparece en su pantalla.

Mientras estaba atrapado en el aeropuerto, envuelto en mentiras, había olvidado que la gente puede ver las noticias.

* * *

—Sí, me aseguraré de dormir un poco.

Hyukjae mantiene el teléfono presionado contra la oreja con el hombro, usando la parte trasera para cerrar la puerta de entrada detrás de él. La madre de Donghae murmura su ayuda paternal a través de sollozos rotos, incluso en un momento como este, se estaba asegurando de que Hyukjae se cuidara a sí mismo.

—Por favor, mamá —Hyukjae la interrumpe mientras llora más instrucciones—. Parece que también necesita dormir —se quita los zapatos en la puerta y no le importa acomodarlos en una línea ordenada junto al desordenado montón de Donghae—. Llámame cuando llegues a Seúl, ¿de acuerdo?

La llamada termina allí y Hyukjae vuelve a caer en silencio, los restos misteriosos de la noche que habían planeado juntos estaban esparcidos por todo el frío departamento; una receta de cena escrita a toda prisa estaba pegada en la nevera y la lavadora estaba vacía, esperando ser cargada con la pila de ropa sucia que seguramente se había acumulado en la maleta de Donghae.

Sin encender una sola luz, Hyukjae toma su computadora portátil de la habitación y se deja caer en el sofá. La portátil está fría contra sus antebrazos y el sofá de cuero está frío contra sus muslos y espalda. Todo se sentía tan _frío,_ y él nunca se había sentido tan solo en toda su vida.

Donghae fue... _¡es!_ el rayo de sol que mantenía... _¡mantiene!_ Hyukjae se calienta para que esa sensación de congelación no pueda haberse sentido más extraña. A veces las temperaturas de Seúl eran crueles, y caían muy por debajo de cero, pero Hyukjae podría argumentar que la sensación que lo alberga ahora es mucho más fría, mucho más cruel.

No se supone que sea así.

* * *

—Deberías quedarte —declaro Hyukjae, arrebatando una pieza de ropa de la maleta de su esposo cada vez que este le da la espalda para buscar algo más del armario. A pesar de la reputación de Donghae como el pegajoso, Hyukjae siempre fue el primero en quejarse cada vez que tenían que separarse durante unos días.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? —Donghae preguntó, jugando y fingiendo no ver la pila de sus pertenencias que se habían reunido detrás del delgado cuerpo de Hyukjae.

—Porque...

—¡Ah, bueno, me has convencido!

— _Cállate,_ porque Nueva York apesta —Hyukjae admitió, cruzando los brazos audazmente, satisfecho con su argumento.

Donghae echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír antes de agarrar la pila de su ropa robada. —Nueva York apesta, ¿eh? —preguntó, empujando los trozos de tela en su maleta, el otro asintió como su respuesta silenciosa—. Si Nueva York apesta tanto, ¿por qué nos casamos allí?

La boca de Hyukjae se abrió de golpe, listo para una contra argumentación, pero Donghae fue más rápido. —¿Y por qué pasamos todas las Navidades allí?

Con una risa amarga, Hyukjae admitió la derrota, levantó las manos en el aire y se puso de pie, acercándose a su esposo que lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y cómplices. Se abrazan contra sus pechos desnudos mientras Donghae continúa arrojando restos de tela al azar en su maleta, sus ojos nunca se separan de la mirada de Hyukjae.

—Te amo, ¿sí? —Donghae susurró, apoyándose en Hyukjae para que estuvieran frente a frente y nariz a nariz.

—Si me amaras no me dejarías solo en el puto enero —resopló Hyukjae, frotando la punta de su nariz contra la de Donghae con amor—. Sabes que odio el frío.

Donghae rápidamente unió sus labios a los de Hyukjae en una ofrenda de paz silenciosa y lo besó muy lentamente, de la misma manera que siempre se besaban antes de que uno de ellos se fuera para un viaje de negocios... o un café de 15 minutos. Cualquier cosa.

—Entonces puedes mantener la calefacción encendida todo el día —Donghae ofreció una ganga por el silencio de Hyukjae sobre el asunto.

—¿Y no te quejarás de la factura a fin de mes?

—No me quejaré de la factura a fin de mes.

* * *

Hyukjae no le ofrece a la calefacción ni una sola mirada esa noche, ya que está ahí tiritando en el sofá, el calor del núcleo de la computadora portátil calienta sus muslos muy bien, pero ahí fue donde comenzó y terminó. Sus dedos constantemente apuñalaban las teclas incorrectas mientras escribía porque estaba temblando y sus dientes castañeteaban ruidosamente en su cráneo; sinceramente, se sentía como la muerte, pero no quería pensar en una palabra como esa.

Con nada más que el sonido de dientes temblorosos que lo acompañaban, continuó avanzado en su investigación. A veces se tomaba un descanso e intentaba comunicarse nuevamente con el teléfono de Donghae, cada vez que se encontraba con el mismo tono que le hacía saber que la conexión estaba fallando.

Fue tanto una pérdida como una ganancia de esperanza; puede que Donghae no esté respondiendo, pero su teléfono todavía está encendido.

La súplica compuesta todavía suena alrededor de su cabeza. Donghae está vivo y necesita que Hyukjae lo encuentre; eso es lo que tenía que hacer, sin importar cuántas personas le dijeran que era imposible.

—Escuché su voz —susurra Hyukjae, su aliento se convirtió en vaho al salir de sus labios—. Escuché su voz, escuché su voz.


	3. Día Tres

Está oscureciendo, tres días después del incidente. Hyukjae no había reunido nada sustancial para respaldar su afirmación de un posible encubrimiento. Todo lo que tiene que seguir es la llamada telefónica, que podría refutarse fácilmente con afirmaciones de que el dolor lo ha vuelto loco, junto con el conocimiento de que el aeropuerto, el piloto, _supuestamente_ quería hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en una pista demasiado pequeña para albergar aviones comerciales de tal masa. No era mucho, pero es todo lo que tiene, así que se aferra a eso y, por ahora, no lo comparte con otra alma.

Hyukjae se siente afortunado en su carrera anterior como piloto de aviones, sabe cómo funcionan estas máquinas con gran detalle, e incluso entonces, no era necesario ser un genio con un título para darse cuenta de que el aeropuerto de Sokol no es el hogar de una pista el tiempo suficiente para enormes aviones.

Cuando un avión está en crisis y necesita realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia, el software de la cubierta de vuelo buscará todos los aeropuertos que se encuentren dentro de un rango de aterrizaje rápido e inmediatamente filtra cualquier aeropuerto que no tenga una pista lo suficientemente grande como para contener cualquier tamaño de avión que esté buscando un lugar de aterrizaje. Hyukjae lo sabe. Cualquiera que haya trabajado cerca de un avión lo sabrá. Fue un error tan fácil de cometer que está casi seguro de que no puede ser el único que se dio cuenta.

Quizás fue porque no habían anticipado que alguien hiciera esa pregunta. Incluso tan rápido, Hyukjae ha dado el primer paso y ha eliminado a uno de _sus_ peones.

Quienquiera que _ellos_ sean.

Había recibido una llamada de cortesía del CEO de Korean Air un día antes y el hombre había hablado sobre cómo se sentía personalmente responsable de cada vida a bordo de ese avión y que _absolutamente_ no descansaría hasta que las familias tuvieran un cierre. Había más de cuatrocientas personas en ese vuelo, se preguntó si el hombre había llamado a todos sus familiares también para expresar su determinación. Hyukjae asintió a la llamada telefónica, ocasionalmente anotando frases o palabras clave, tuvo que contener una sonrisa de vez en cuando y escuchar cómo este hombre puede fingir fácilmente su preocupación y responsabilidad mientras su familia está sana y salva en casa. No le importa, en realidad no.

A nadie le importa _realmente_. Si lo hicieran, podrían unirse a Hyukjae en su sospecha, pero de nuevo, no habrían escuchado lo que él escuchó.

—Escuché su voz —murmura Hyukjae para sí mismo sobre una enorme taza de café humeante—, escuché su voz, escuché su voz.

Si alguna vez dudaba de su cordura, se juró a sí mismo que repetiría esa frase; la gente podía llamarlo loco todo lo que quisieran, pero nadie podía hacer que se sintiera como tal, siempre y cuando mantuviera ese hecho con él. Lo sostiene con fuerza, lo suficientemente cerca de su pecho que su corazón podría latir contra él.

En caso de duda, repítelo tres veces. Una vez como recordatorio, dos como confirmación y tres porque inconscientemente te habrás dado tiempo para dejar que el mensaje se comprendiera.

* * *

Las llamadas telefónicas suenan todo el día, sin embargo, ninguna es de Donghae, por lo que a Hyukjae no podría importarle menos; son simplemente obstáculos para su investigación, llenando constantemente sus oídos con sus condolencias prematuras.

¿Por qué todos se precipitan sin ninguna prueba? —Porque tienes miedo —Hyukjae murmura para sí mismo mientras se topa con un artículo en línea que muestra fotos de un homenaje temporal, fuera del aeropuerto de Incheon. Una gran cantidad de ramos de colores bordean la pasarela más transitada del aeropuerto en un vibrante espectro de tristeza.

—Yo también tengo miedo —continúa Hyukjae, sin hablar con nadie ni con nada.

Durante los últimos tres días, Hyukjae ha anidado en la oscuridad, descuidando encender una luz o abrir un par de cortinas. El contacto con el mundo exterior se mantiene en un mínimo absoluto y la próxima vez que suena su teléfono, mira el nombre y lo deja sonar. _Obstáculos._

Hay una molestia profunda en su estómago, tratando desesperadamente de hacerle saber que no ha ingerido nada más que café en más de 48 horas; los gruñidos de súplicas se ignoran cuando Hyukjae traga las últimas gotas restantes en su taza actual y sale corriendo a la cocina para hacer una nueva.

Si hay un lugar que Hyukjae prefiere evitar en este momento, es la cocina.

El arroz olvidado se endurece contra su sofisticada olla arrocera y las verduras una vez frescas ya habían comenzado a apestar en el refrigerador, el olor a moho deja un desdén en la cara de Hyukjae mientras él apresuradamente saca un cartón de leche del interior. Intenta no pensar en cómo Donghae podría regañarlo cuando regrese a casa con el olor acre de la comida en descomposición.

Mientras silba una melodía inexistente, Hyukjae agita otra taza de café, eliminando cualquier rastro de amargura con un gran toque de crema doble e incluso más azúcar.

Antes de que su trasero pueda alcanzar una vez más la comodidad del sofá, es interrumpido por un timbre urgente desde el pasillo de los apartamentos. Suena constantemente mientras él mira con aburrimiento, sin inmutarse por la interrupción repentina.

Para gran consternación del hombre, este visitante desconocido es persistente y continúa presionando el botón del timbre hasta que Hyukjae finalmente responde con nada más que un suspiro furioso.

¿No sabe la gente que se supone que debe estar de duelo?

—¿Hyukjae? —la voz de una mujer respira por el receptor—. Es tu hermana, déjame entrar.

 _Ah._ En los últimos tres días, el teléfono de Hyukjae ha cumplido un propósito: asegurarse de que el teléfono de Donghae todavía esté encendido. La única esperanza que tenía. Un salvavidas. El aluvión de llamadas telefónicas y mensajes de texto que ha estado recibiendo permanece ignorado y nunca se le ocurrió que la gente pudiera preocuparse. Sus interacciones con su propia familia se mantienen al mínimo, pero su hermana siempre fue amable, después de que su padre despreciara a Hyukjae como miembro de su familia, la situación era tensa, pero ella seguía siendo una hermana mayor para un hermano menor.

—Sube —dice Hyukjae, abriéndole a su hermana el edificio de apartamentos.

Abre la puerta de entrada para la llegada inminente de su hermana y regresa a su nido en el sofá, apresuradamente tomando su última taza de café en una búsqueda desesperada de calor.

Cada centímetro del apartamento está cubierto de carámbanos fantasmagórico que cuelgan aquí y allá de partes del espacio que prácticamente anhelaban la presencia de Donghae. Seguramente, Hyukjae pronto tendrá su propio crecimiento de carámbanos, por más que intente escapar del agarre mortal del frío solitario con recargas constantes de café instantáneo de mierda.

En la nebulosa distancia de la conciencia de Hyukjae, una puerta se cierra de golpe, lo que lo despierta de un sueño con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Hace más frío aquí que allá afuera!

Hyukjae no responde cuando su hermana grita sus quejas desde la puerta principal. Él oye que sus zapatos caen al suelo en pequeños golpes, _uno, dos,_ y escucha que sus pisadas ligeras se hacen un poco más fuertes cuando ella entra en la sala.

—Hyuk.

Cuando finalmente se molesta en mirar a la mayor, desdeña. _Esa_ expresión de simpatía que tanto deseaba evitar le devolvía la mirada. —Sora —es todo lo que dice, desviando rápidamente su mirada de sus ojos tristes.

—No has estado contestando tu teléfono, estaba preocupada —sus palabras no provocan respuesta de su hermano—. ¿Has escuchado algo?

Idealmente, a Hyukjae le gustaría decirle la verdad, pero era demasiado pronto para eso. Nadie en su sano juicio creería haber escuchado la voz de Donghae después de que cada medio de comunicación anunciaba la desaparición indefinida del avión en el mar de Siberia junto con cuatrocientos pasajeros. Demonios, si alguien le hubiera dicho eso, no lo creería.

—Nos llamaron para decirnos que están ampliando los parámetros de búsqueda —Hyukjae murmura. Eso era cierto al menos. Según el imbécil de Korean Air que le había entregado esta noticia, encontrar un avión de cuatrocientas toneladas en el océano era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Estupideces.

Las muchas preguntas ardientes de Sora no se formulan, Hyukjae no está de humor para preguntas y apenas puede culparlo. En lugar de presionar a su hermanito, enciende el televisor e inmediatamente cambia el canal a _cualquier_ _cosa_ que no presente el vuelo perdido. El hombre no lucha por detenerla mientras enciende unas pocas luces tenues y enciende los calentadores de piso... _Donghae dijo que estaba bien._

En unos minutos, el salón es casi irreconocible, un paralelo completo a la fría habitación donde Hyukjae había estado viviendo (apenas). Sora había abierto las persianas que cubrían las ventanas del piso al techo que reemplazaban una pared entera del apartamento, la ciudad zumbaba en silencio en una animada sinfonía agridulce. Tal vez Hyukjae podría prescindir de los recordatorios de que la vida lo alcanzará eventualmente, Donghae o no Donghae, pero ella deja la opinión a simple vista cuando él no se molesta en protestar. La vista había sido una de las principales razones por la que la pareja había gastado tanto dinero en este apartamento después de todo.

—Mamá quería saber cómo te va —dice Sora con gran inquietud, sentándose en el sillón junto a su hermano.

Hyukjae se ríe por primera vez en días, pero está saturado de amargura. —¿A ella qué le importa? —Sora abre la boca para replicar, pero Hyukjae responde primero—. Probablemente le encanta esto. ¿Cree que volveré a mis cabales y me casaré con una buena mujer si mi esposo esta..

Él para. Él no dirá tal cosa. Sora frunce el ceño en derrota, sabiendo que había sido una terrible idea mencionar a cualquiera de sus padres, como si no se sintiera lo suficientemente mal.

Desde el distanciamiento de Hyukjae, sus padres apenas se preocuparon por su hijo; no fue invitado a la cena de Chuseok y no recibió una tarjeta de felicitación en el Año Nuevo Lunar. Sin padres, sin marido, él era el epítome de la pena.

—Hyuk, lo siento mucho —suspira Sora, inclinando la cabeza entre las manos—. Realmente lo siento.

Hyukjae no la mira, los ojos pegados a la vista exterior. —¿Lo sientes por que? —Sora se sorprende de que incluso estuviera escuchando.

—Por Donghae, lo siento mucho.

Sora se entera muy rápido de que era algo incorrecto decir cuando Hyukjae gira la cabeza en su dirección, su mirada repentinamente penetrante y llena de odio.

—¿Por qué? Todavía no han encontrado nada —su voz es tranquila y casi _acusadora_.

—Lo sé pero...

—¡Pero nada! —Hyukjae chasquea, golpeando con fuerza un puño sobre la mesa de café, sus nudillos palidecen contra sus manos frías y enrojecidas—. No sabes ni una sola cosa, nadie lo sabe, y hasta que sepamos algo, cualquier cosa, guardarás tus disculpas y condolencias para ti misma.

Negación. _Negación._ Es el primer pilar en las cinco etapas del dolor y es la única conclusión que Sora puede sacar del estallido de Hyukjae. Como una persona ajena a su relación, ella quiere mantener su distancia, dejarlo llorar, pero como hermana mayor, no quiere nada más que abrazar a su hermano y decirle que todo va a estar bien.

Ella no lucha mientras Hyukjae prácticamente la saca del apartamento, murmurando su desdén en frases cortas y ásperas. Él pone una serie de excusas para forzar su salida, pero Sora no las escucha más allá del temblor desigual en su garganta.

Cuando la puerta del departamento finalmente se cierra de golpe contra su espalda, todo lo que puede escuchar desde el otro lado es un sollozo amortiguado.

El corazón de Sora se estaba rompiendo, aunque sabía que nunca podría entender el dolor de su hermano. Ni en un millón de años. Hyukjae había renunciado a todo a cambio de un amor indeseable en este país prejuicioso; solo para que Donghae sea cruelmente arrancado de él.

Todo lo que puede hacer es mirar como el corazón de Hyukjae también se rompe.

* * *

Fragmentos de un verano olvidado todavía se aferraban a la ciudad como telarañas incluso en las profundidades de octubre; el otoño aún no se había apoderado por completo, pero esa tarde fue lo suficientemente fría como para confundirla fácilmente con una amable noche de invierno.

Hyukjae odiaba el frío pero se alejó cuando Donghae intentó sostener su mano, metiendo sus dedos profundamente en sus bolsillos.

—Hyuk, ignóralos, por favor —suplicó Donghae, intentando y sin poder hacer contacto visual con el otro—. No los necesitas.

—Eso es fácil de decir —murmuró Hyukjae, con los ojos fijos como piedra en el estacionamiento del complejo—. Tu familia está bien con eso.

Donghae suspiró mansamente, girándose levemente para mirar hacia arriba al edificio de apartamentos del que habían salido hace unos momentos. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para aligerar la cargar sobre los hombros de Hyukjae porque simplemente no lo entendía.

Habían ido juntos para revelar su relación a la familia de Hyukjae, a pesar de la renuencia de Hyukjae, y para la completa conmoción de Donghae, no podrían haber sido más horribles al respecto. Esas personas en las que Donghae había encontrado una segunda familia se volvieron repentinamente contra ellos, está seguro de que la expresión de puro disgusto en el rostro de su padre permanecería con Hyukjae por el resto de su vida.

¿Qué le puedes decir a alguien después de algo así?

—Tal vez algún día lo entenderán —Donghae suspiró con una sonrisa esperanzada, el optimismo en él nunca podría ser silenciado.

Hyukjae solo pudo resoplar en respuesta a eso, pero incluso entonces no pudo tener corazón para rechazar por completo el optimismo fuera de lugar de Donghae. —Tal vez —no loharánr, por supuesto, y él lo sabía.

Sabía que al comenzar una vida con Donghae, tendría que sacrificar muchas cosas. La gente lo miraba divertido y probablemente nunca tendría un hijo propio, pero todo parecía un precio muy bajo si estuviera al lado de Donghae.

—Te amo, lo sabes —musitó Hyukjae, incapaz de contener el aleteo en su pecho al ver la cara de Donghae iluminarse.

—Dos veces más.

Hyukjae puso los ojos en blanco, finalmente sacó sus dedos y los entrelazó con los de Donghae, —Te amo, te amo.

El suave bulto de mechones castaños le devolvió la sonrisa tan presumidamente, contento de ver que Hyukjae había dejado de protestar por su ridícula regla de repetición.

_En caso de duda, repítelo tres veces._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hyukjae no se mueve mucho. Tampoco se mueve mucho el día después de ese. Sora no regresa después de su arrebato y está seguro de que no abriría la puerta incluso si lo hiciera. Su suministro de café finalmente disminuye, dejándolo atrapado en medio de su estado inestable; sin embargo, es una excusa decente para su ritmo cardíaco acelerado y las voces en su cabeza, pero trata de olvidar que pudo escucharlos mucho antes de que esa última gota de café fuera absorbido en su sistema debilitado.

Hasta ahora, nunca había pensado que fuera posible anhelar físicamente la presencia de una persona. Creía que sentimientos como ese estaban puramente dramatizados para obras de ficción adolescente. De repente, él es el protagonista de tal cuento.

Duele.

El recordatorio de que, por mucho que le duela, Donghae probablemente le duele más, lo ha enviado a más de un par de frenesí. ¿Donde está? ¿Está asustado? ¿Está herido? Lo desconocido es el pináculo de su dolor.

Sacudiéndose de otro ataque de pánico inducido por el choque de cafeína, Hyukjae coloca la portátil de nuevo en su regazo y continúa su extensa búsqueda en Internet a través de ojos llorosos. Durante horas y horas, había buscado las mismas frases, buscó en cada página web investigando algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera solidificar sus creencias.

Al otro lado del oscuro y lúgubre salón de apartamentos, la vista de la ciudad se ve una vez más oculta, oculta a la vista, los ruidos ocupados de la ciudad debajo resuenan hacia el cielo, burlándose de Hyukjae desde detrás de las persianas cerradas.


End file.
